A New Start
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: A perfect time to start over. After the lost at the battle bladers, Reiki strived hard to get stronger, he reached his goal and even qualified for the world championships. Now having a team, who made him the leader, he has changed a lot, he has learned patience and is leading his team to a good path, they seem to be doing well, having fun along the way, but will they win?
1. Chapter 1

_A New Start_

**Hello there, as I've said on the summary I need OCs **

**The teams I'm making:**

**White Blossom (India) needs 3 girls**

**Gold Diamond (Australia) needs 4 members (male and female)**

**Calymore(Greece) needs 4 members (male and female)**

**Crescent (Canada) needs 3 members (male and female)**

**Review and send in your OCs, include every detail about them and if possible give me they're list of special moves, if you don't have any special moves, mind if I invent some XD, your free to pick which team your OCs will be in, but read the other reviews so you will know which team is still available (I'll inform you when the team is full) if you don't have OCs well…..review and tell me what you think**

**Note: if a person sends two or more OCs I'll use them all.**

**Another note: I need to start with team white blossom of India so I need the OCs in team white blossom ASAP**

**Why don't I make my own OCs? Its hard for me to make one, its even harder to make 14, anyway hope you like it**

**I own nothing but Kassy**

**~ Silver Butterfly**

**Chapter One**

(Reiki's point of view)

Ever I was little I wanted to get stronger, that explains why I joined the Dark Nebula, but that didn't work, so I figured I'd do a little self training in the woods by myself, I just asked my brother Dan if I could have Gemios, it was a surprise he allowed me to take it, I'm half Mexican incase you don't know (I made that up). Every single day I train in the forest, I managed to create a special move after 2 days of crushing rocks, 2 more days in perfecting it, I called it element tornado, both ice and fire join together to make a tornado and blow everything away. Another day has past my dad caught me heading to the forest (I didn't give him a name) and told me to go to Mexico to train instead, he knew a great couch there, for a second I thought of staying here but then I thought of how good the coach will be so I decided to go.

I made a right decision, the coach Mario's (although I gave him a name I don't know what he looks like) really good I managed to make a lot of special move after 3 months. The WBBA of Mexico heard about my talent and told me to join the representative team of Mexico, although there were no other members there, they told me to gather strong opponents from Japan. I went there and joined the selection match, I defeated as many opponents as I can until time was up, my eyes were focused on the score bored as they show those who didn't make it, I can't just hog all the people who are in the top six right so I focused on the people who didn't make it, Teru not bad I might keep an eye on him, Sora, he's good too I might also keep an eye on him, it was down to the final six (I changed a little things)

on the 6th place was Yu

on the 5th place was Masamune

on the 4th place was Kassy

on the 3rd place was Tsubasa

on the 2nd place was me?

on the 1st place was Kyoya

I waited to see who battles who, Yu was facing Masamune, Kyoya was facing Tsubasa, while I was with Kassy, no one did recognize me for I had my hood on trough out the battle and besides I didn't even write down my name, they just called me the mysterious blader, the battles will begin tomorrow, I will reveal myself and let everyone know why I'm here, the WBBA here already knows someone from Mexico is gonna come and recruit some bladders but they don't know it's me, for now I'll just concentrate on my training and get ready for tomorrow, Kassy, I tried to remember where I heard that name before but my memory failed me. I just have to do my best and try to defeat this Kassy.

Another day, it was time to select the members for the Japanese representatives, to start this day was the match between Masamune and Yu those two put up a great fight and it was my turn, I still had my hood on so nobody did recognize me, yet. I heard my name being called, well sort of they called me the mysterious blader. I was first to step on stage as I saw a girl with golden brown hair step in front of me, "so this is Kassy" I muttered as we both prepared launch I kept my bey blocked from the crowed so nobody would see it, I noticed Kassy trying to peep under my hood, I pulled it lower over my eyes but just enough for me to see the surroundings.

3

2

1

"let it rip"

When my bey landed on the center of the stadium, people start to recognize me, but I won't reveal who I am just yet, I saw Kassy examining my bey carefully, yes I think I saw her before, and I think she knows me too, her bey Sky Papillion was an attack type but it acted like a stamina type, waiting for me to strike, I remembered I lost to Kenta because of my impatience so I pulled back, my Gemios is the real stamina type, if she keeps this up she'll really loose, after a few minutes people started booing, I was trying hard to not loose my temper, but Kassy, she just stood there still examining the situation, she's smart, since I'm against her I may as well ask her to join my team. After a while the boos got louder as my temper was shortening, makes me want to yell at them, I try my best to hold it back, I noticed Kassy's bey has slowed down rotation, then Papillion's spin track began to glow as her rotation strengthened and charged to Gemios, the beam of light pushed back letting it hit hard on the stadium, I jumped to my senses, just what was that beam of light coming from her spin track? As I saw her bey charging towards Gemios again I quickly used my special move "icicle edge" I yelled that sent Papillion flying, I heard the crowd's whispers, I think they recognized that from my last battle, Kassy launched her special move Lavender Barrier, petals along with a strong force of wind surrounded Gemios as it flew in the air. "bad move" I said changing my voice tone a little "what?" I heard Kassy gasp.

"special move, crossfire" I yelled, as trips of ice and a strip of fire whipped out my bey, as it burnt the lavender petals and froze the strong winds, "element tornado" I sent out another special move which mad Papillion crash hard into the ground cracking the stadium, I can't believe it that bey was still spinning after that hard crash? She truly is strong, I took advantage of the cracked stadium floor, as a I used element tornado again sweeping all the rocks towards Papillion, Kassy seemed to be stuck in the situation, nothing left to do but to dodge them. Papillion was fast dodged everything I throw at it, I saw Papillion slowing down, I decided to use my one final move that I think will end this battle "still remember this?" I yelled to the crowd "Gemios, down burst" what different about this move, its 10 times stronger than before, Papillion crashed into the ground for the second time finally stopping its rotation, I heard blader DJ announced me as winner.

"Congratulations" Kassy yelled from the other side. I decided to ask Kassy if she could join my team

"Hold on" I yelled as I took my hood off, everyone gasped even Kassy who stood there wide-eyed "I am the representative of Mexico and I have permission from the WBBA to choose my team mates here" I said

"Come up here" I heard a voice call and blader DJ was clearly pointing at the stall where the director was, so I went up there.

I knocked at the door first and waited, who know, they might be doing something private,

"come in" the same voice called, I gently propped open the door, but it creaked loudly, I slowly got in and closed the door behind me, Ginga was sitting on the chair right next to the door gazing at me, I smiled at him sheepishly, he did the same and pointed at the man who was looking outside the window he had red hair, much like Ginga and I'm guessing that is his dad, I slowly approached him "Er….excuse me"

I seemed to have made him jump "oh, you're here, your Reiki right?" I slightly nodded and made a half smile. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Ryo the new director, you weren't suppose to battle out there, you could just simply come to me" Ryo said as he laughed "I'm gonna head out now" Ginga interrupted and went outside. "well I wanted too" I answered him "I understand, you wanted to prove your skill right?" Ryo asked "yeah"

"so have you picked your new teammates?" Ryo asked and turned on the giant screen "these are the top 20 bladers along with they're information, go and choose wisely"

"I already picked if you don't mind, I chose two people who didn't make it Teru and Sora" I said

"You need one more" Ryo reminded

I hesitated for a while, "maybe Kassy if you don't mind"

"Oh sure, it's confirmed?" Ryo asked me again I nodded

"I'll inform them, when are you planning to leave?" Ryo asked

"After this final match" I replied

"Good, you may go now"

"Thanks" I said as I got out, Ginga was leaning against the wall when I went out "hey" he said.

At first I didn't notice him but his voice made me turn "oh hey"

"Pretty impressive power you showed out there" Ginga said

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from the no.1 blader" I said

"It's impressive, it's only three months and you've gotten this strong" Ginga added

"I felt like getting stronger so I train at the forest everyday" I said

"Where is Dan?" Ginga asked

"He allowed me to use Gemios, besides I don't appreciate him telling me what to do all the time" I said a little bit too harsh but Ginga seemed to have agreed with me

"Why Mexico?" Ginga asked

"My father's half Mexican, I trained there too" I explained Ginga nodded "meet you at the final battle"

I smiled you bet on it


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah….about the OC thing, never mind about that, I'll do it myself but thanks anyway to those who sent, I'll still use it, right now I'm focusing on the main team, who's the better sub member Teru or Sora?, cause I pick Sora review and tell me what you think about my decision also about this chapter, and yeah Sora's in this story, enjoy, I don't own anything but Kassy.**

Tomorrow's the day we're leaving, still no sign of my 'teammates' maybe I scared them? Nah, I shook the thought away, isn't that the reason why they joined this tournament?.

Today Tsubasa and Kyoya put up an even greater fight, it was a surprise Kyoya turned down the position to become a representative.

It was official Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu were the representatives of Japan, after that long battle I walked around the city to let time fly, it seemed like forever to me.

_Hey!_ _Reiki!_ I heard a female voice call for me, at first I thought it was my imagination, but I heard it again, I turned around, Kassy was running to me, I didn't know what to say so I smiled hysterically, yes it felt weird.

"Um…so I heard we are leaving tomorrow" Kassy started

"Oh, um…yeah, so you want to?" I asked and Kassy made a confused look

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Kassy asked

"Oh it's because it's so sudden" I replied bluntly

"Hey I'm grateful that you picked me instead of the others, thanks" Kassy said

"You welcome, have you heard from the others?" I asked, Kassy shook her head "The director said that they said yes and they'll meet us in the airport"

"Oh then that's great"

"Where are we going?" Kassy asked

"Mexico, they haven't decided out opponents yet" I replied

"Let me ask you a question, why Mexico?" Kassy questioned

"I'm half Mexican plus I did my training in Mexico, so…" I explained

"Oh, now I get it, but why come all the way here" Kassy asked again

"Because there are not much strong bladers in Mexico according to the WBBA" I answered.

"Oh, sorry if I'm throwing a lot of questions at you" Kassy apologized

"Nah it's okay, if I were you I would also have a lot of questions" I said

We were ready to leave, well me and Kassy no sign of the other two, team Gan Gan Galaxy already left, so no one left to talk to but Kassy, 15 minutes until our plane leaves, I'm starting to have doubts that they'll even come, 10 minutes Kassy offered to look for them, I was starting to panic.

"Hey, your Reiki right?" I heard someone asked, I turned around, I was relieved it was Teru right behind me "Teru" I stood up "I though you might never come"

"Sorry, I lost track of time" Teru apologized and looked around "isn't anyone here yet?"

"We're still waiting for one more" I answered

"We don't have a sub member?" Teru asked

"Yes we do, the other went to find him" I said now I can't keep my voice steady anymore, 5 minutes still no Kassy or Sora, 4 minutes_ hey, I'm back_.

Kassy was behind me along with Sora "Sorry I got lost" Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head, my sweat dropped, this is an airport nobody ever gets lost, I thought to myself, "Come on lets go we're gonna be late" I said and we all ran.

Long flight, we finally arrived at Mexico, Sora fell asleep and it was so hard to wake him up me and began dragging him down the plane, everyone was starring at us, "What? Is it my fault he's a heavy sleeper?" I yelled

"Found it" Kassy said taking out a bullhorn from her bag then without warning she rang it

"Ah!" Sora yelled hitting the ground "what was that for?"

"To wake you up, what else is it for?" Kassy snickered

"Wow that thing is loud" Teru said

I led them to my house; yes I have a house in Mexico.

"Okay let's get started" I said

"Started on what?" Sora asked a bit confused

"Started on deciding our positions" Kassy answered him

"Wait we have to have positions?" Sora asked

"Wow you clueless" Teru muttered

I smiled in amusement, it was kinda fun having teammates

"Hey who's our leader anyway?" Sora asked

"Kassy" I said

"What? No you!" Kassy protested

"Well you better and more responsible" I reasoned

"Hey you beat me" Kassy said

Kassy froze for a while "Teru can do it"

"W-what? No!"

"Well how bout Sora" Kassy suggested

"I'm the sub member" Sora stated sadly

"Well someone has to do it" Kassy said "and I suggest it's Reiki"

Everyone seemed to be agreeing "fine" I muttered

Kassy's laptop suddenly rang, "Wow" she said

"What is it" I asked

"Our next opponent is Team White Blossom of India we're staying there for two days, we leave tomorrow" Kassy said

"That's a surprise, we just got here" Sora said

"What do we name our team?" Kassy asked

"Silver Archer maybe" I said

"Hey that's great" Kassy said

Night fell as we get ready for tomorrow, first thing in the morning we have to leave, I'm still not comfortable being they're 'leader' I have to get up twice as early as them to set things up, and by set things up I mean wake Sora up before I have to drag him to the airport again, it's fun doing this as a team, I will do my best and try to make it to the finals. That's my main goal.

**Hope you like this chapter, this is the first time I posted this in the morning XD**

**Kassy: don't you ever sleep?**

**Silver (me, ya I call myself silver) yeah of course I sleep, what am I Dracula?**

**Kassy: *rolls her eyes* review or silver will kill me! Although she can't cause I'm not real *giggles***

**Silver: I can erase you!**

**Kassy: review for my existence! Please!**

**Silver:*laughs* I mean it *smiles evilly***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back again XD**

**Kassy: your always on this website**

**Silver: just do the declaimer!**

**Kassy: Silver doesn't own anything but…me**

**Silver: enjoy!**

We just got to Mexico and now we're leaving again, we just traveled half across the world to get to Mexico, now we're going to travel to the other half again to get to India, tiring isn't it? Getting really sick of the sky right now, I swear if I don't get off this flying vehicle in the next hour I'd go nuts on everyone.

After 18 hours of traveling we finally reached our destination, we were just waiting for Kassy, who seemed to have gotten lost, we were greeted by a girl with, dark hair which extends to her waist and tan skin, "hello, you must be Silver Archer"

"Um….have we met before?" I asked

"no, sorry for popping out like this, I'm Anily the leader of them White Blossom, and theses are my teammates" two more girls walked up to us the first one had short dark brown hair and the other who was quite tall and had long black hair.

"This is Ahara" she pointed to the girl with short hair, "and this is Chameli" she pointed to the tall one.

"Oh I'm Reiki" I swallowed "the 'leader' of this team" I'm still not comfortable with that, I pointed behind me "this is Teru and Sora"

"Wait, all of you are boys?" Ahara asked a little scared at the same time looking at her feet.

"No actually…" Kassy cut me off when she popped out from behind me "I'm Kassy the only girl in this team" Kassy said

Ahara seemed to have relaxed.

"What's wrong think we can't beat you?" Sora said stepping up, Kassy slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry about that" Teru said

"Where are you guys going?" Chameli asked

"To our hotel, I think, our match isn't until tomorrow right?" I said

"Yes, so maybe we can be friends right now, come on we'll show you where to go" Anily said and began to walk, we followed.

Kassy stood behind us and whispered "I think they have a crush on you three"

"Don't you start that again" I said

"Okay" Kassy said sarcastically and she was dragged away by I think is Ahara

"Are you comfortable with them?" Ahara asked Kassy

"Um….Yeah what's wrong did Sora say something mean again?" Kassy asked

"No, I'm just a little freaked out of boys" Ahara said shyly

"Oh, well I'm use to it, I grew up with boys, I travel with boys, my teammates are boys" Kassy said.

We finally arrived at our hotel, we were just in our room trying to decide the positions but we were having trouble, we didn't know what they're skills were or what they're beys were.

"Hey Reiki" Kassy called me to my senses

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Mind if I sit this out and let Sora battle?" Kassy asked which shocked me

"What? Sora! Did you do some kind of mind control or something?" I yelled

"No no he didn't I just wanted to follow the girls versus boys routine, I'll battle the next round" Kassy said

"If we really do make it to the next round" Teru muttered

I ignored it "come on stay positive, hey Sora you're battling tomorrow!" I yelled

"What? Really?" Sora asked shocked

"Yeah, but I don't want you to go out there and yell epic fail, do you best out there" I said

"You bet" Sora said

"Now to decide our positions, we don't know where they are or how strong they are so…we're blinded, so who wants to carelessly charge head on and be the advanced guard?' I asked sarcastically

"I can!" Sora said eagerly, my sweat dropped

"It's obvious you're the commander" Teru said

"Why does everybody throw big responsibilities to me, I'm not ever responsible" I joked

"Hey guys!" Kassy yelled

I was drinking a glass of water, Kassy almost made me choke, "What's wrong?"

"Whoever wins this round will face Australia" Kassy said

"Let's just hope we win" Teru said

"Nah why don't you have faith in this team anyway?" Sora asked

"Cause I don't have faith in you" Teru said smirking

"Hey!" Sora yelled

"I'm just kidding" Teru said

"Okay, okay, now that we're free for the day what should we do?" I asked

"Prank the manager?" Sora suggested

"Do you want us to get kicked out of this place?" Kassy said

"Well what should we do?" Teru asked

Before you know it the bellboy was covered in mayonnaise and he came running to our room.

"Who's responsible for this?" yelled the bellboy angrily

Well he made me mad too "look, we don't have mayonnaise here, so scram!"

"Your friend poured it on me while I came out from the elevator" Screamed the bellboy

"No hablo ingles" I pretended to speak Spanish

"What?" the bellboy asked confused

"salir de esta sala en la que raro!"

"seriously what are you saying?"

"it means get out of here you freak!" I yelled then Sora jumped ot with a hokey mask carrying a chansaw which scared the heck out of the weird mayonnase man.

"seriously Sora, meyannase?" Kassy said

"don't blame me, i wanted to pour it on some random guest so they can scolled the manager about it, is it my fault he came out first?" Sora said

"Okay now that amused me" i said

"One question, where did you get that chainsaw?" Teru asked

"...i don't know" Sora said

**Hope you enjoyed it, that last part was a joke to make this part funnier instead of making them sit around deciding who battles first XD anyway hope you like it **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again another chapter's here, yes i'm obsessed with this website so i'll always update, enjoy**

Reiki was starring into space, the battle starts in the afternoon so everyone was as nervous as he was. Reiki was the commander, while Teru is the second in command and Sora is the advanced guard, the room was filled with silence, everyone sat in different places, while Sora….Sora couldn't take the silence anymore, "That's it why is it so quiet in here! Geez I guess I'll mess with the lobby" Sora yelled all of a sudden which startled everyone "can't you just sit still for one minute, we already got away from what you did and yet you wanna do another one" Teru said standing up from the couch "strap him to a chair maybe Reiki said as he snickered. "Hey I'm just saying you guys are boring" Sora muttered. "We are not boring we are nervous, and besides I gave you a chance to battle so sit still! Or I could take that away" Kassy said Sora immediately sat back down, Reiki was still starring at the sky, "Lets just hope we make it" he thought to himself.

Time flies when you sitting there like an idiot, it was already afternoon and the match was about to start, we were just having our meeting in the team room. "ookay ,rremmember thiss isn't practice anymore, and Sora do your best out there" Reiki's voice was shaking like crazy, Sora just remained smiling, still happy that Kassy let him battle, Teru was sitting starring at his Virgo, Kassy was adapting to the awkwardness, its only been a few days since they been a 'team' they were still trying to get use to each other.

The match was beginning, Sora was up first, his opponent was Ahara. "Sora, remember don't try anyone of Ginga's special moves unless you want to end up failing again" Reiki reminded "don't worry, I won't" Sora said as he ran down the wing and went to the stadium.

"Wait, aren't you the team's sub member?" Ahara questioned

"Hey, just because I'm a sub member doesn't mean I'm weak, get ready cause I'm gonna blow you away" Sora said preparing launch, Ahara looked nervous and also prepared launch.

Both beys landed opposite of each other, Cyber started to attack, Ahara's bey was a Twisted Libra which was a stamina type, not long Ahara stated to attack back, they look pretty even until Libra sent Cyber flying to the sky.

"Thanks for shooting me up on the sky" Sora said as he smirked "go Cyber, O.V drive"

Cyber came crashing down from the sky trough a red beam it hit right at the center of Libra's face bolt, it was still spinning but it began to wobble. "Ha, whatcha think about that, not bad for the sub member huh" Sora said Ahara gritted her teeth "Libra, Balance Distortion" Ahara launched her move which sent gravitational waves on the stadium floor, Cyber began to slow down rotation "what the?" Sora said in shock "now we're even" Ahara said "I'm not just aiming for even I'm aiming for the win" Sora said as Cyber began hitting Libra in different directions "winning a battle isn't only attacking" Ahara said "I know duh, I'm just trying to slow you down" Sora said "Libra, Crystal Blossom" a range of petals surrounded Cyber, Sora couldn't see anything and just held back, the petals finally cleared Sora saw Libra attacking Cyber in lightning speed, at the same time slowing down Cyber's rotation. "Hey, Cyber hang in there" Sora yelled Cyber tried to escape the attacks but Libra was too fast, attacking Cyber lightning speed, Sora finally figured out what to do "Cyber again O.V drive" Sora launched his special move for the second time, Cyber shot like lightning eventually matching the speed of Libra, he managed to hit Libra and throw it off balance "Libra!" Ahara yelped, "Cyber is slowing down, O.V drive isn't enough to beat this girl, maybe I'll try avalanche boost, but if it doesn't work, it's all over for me" Sora thought to himself "but I have to try, Cyber Avalanche Boost" Cyber flew up in the air and made a cross on the sky, Sora closed his eyes incase it doesn't work. Cyber came crashing down the sky but this time it was still spinning and glowing red, it was like starblast attack only it's a cross, Sora still closed his eyes thinking that Cyber might fall out of the sky with a stadium out, the impact startled Sora as his eyes popped open, the dust cleared and the one that stopped spinning was Libra "wait, it worked?" Sora questioned in surprise a smile forming on his face "Woo I won!" Sora yelled out loud while everybody applauded for him, Sora turned to Ahara "thanks for that great battle"

"Your welcome, have fun and stay cute" Ahara said, Sora blushed and ran to his teammates "Guys I id it!" Sora cheered in joy "I knew you could" Reiki said and patted his back "you scared us when you used Avalanche Boost" Teru said

"I know I scared myself too" Sora said and rubbed the back of his head

"Hey Teru's up next" Kassy reminded

"Go out there and give us two wins in a row" Reiki said

"You bet" Teru said and got off the wing

**Hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter, hope you like it, and review, oh I don't know how to spell any of Teru's special moves O_O they're all in French **

Teru was against the Chameli, Teru looked confident while Chameli looked scared

"What's going on with this girl?" Teru thought as they both prepared launch

3

2

1

"Let it rip"

Chimeli's bey was Divine Aphrodite, it was wobbling right from the beginning, Teru was starting to think this blader had a miss shoot "why is it wobbling like that?" he asked himself and decides to test this bey, Virgo began to attack. But Virgo was blown away, Teru began to notice a force field of wind surrounding Aphrodite, "So that's why it was wobbling like that" Teru said to himself, once Teru was lost in thought Chameli took this opportunity to attack, Aphrodite threw a series of attacks at Virgo, Teru seemed to go back to the real world "Virgo, Allegro Auntreshot" (that's what I heard but there were no spelling suggestions) Virgo swiftly dodged the attacks Aphrodite deliver, Aphrodite was slowing down "this is my chance" Teru thought to himself "now Virgo, Grand Jete"

Virgo shot the sky and lands on Aphrodite directly, sending it flying in the air "Aphrodite, eye of the storm" Chameli launched her special move, Aphrodite managed to regain balance in the air and shot a small tornado to Virgo, Virgo was slowing down rotation, Teru mentally cursed in his head "special move, Aphrodite Archer storm!" Chameli said a strip of wind surrounded Virgo slowing its rotation even more, Chameli smirked, "Not so tough now are you?" "don't even try to make me laugh, I'm not finished yet" Teru said "Virgo Pirouette Tour" the strip of wind was blown away and Virgo increased rotation "See how you deal with this" Teru said, Chameli tried to attack but was blown away, "let's get this over with Virgo special move Chasse" the wall of wind disappeared Virgo increased speed and glided quickly to Aphrodite and bumps it, Aphrodite was sent flying, just when it was about to land Teru launched his other move "Virgo Grand Jete" again Virgo shot to the air this time even higher then lands on Aphrodite, the impact sends Aphrodite flying again this time to a stadium out..

"Two wins in a row, that makes team Silver Archer the winners" Blader DJ announced everyone applauded

At the end of the day the two teams were standing outside the stadium

"You guys put up a great fight, hope you win the finals" Anily said

"Hey we still have to worry about the other rounds" Reiki joked

"Too bad you guys won two in a row, it would have been nice to battle you Reiki" Anily said.

"Well maybe we'll get to face each other some other time" said Reiki

"Well there's still a constellation round" Chameli said

"What? There's a constellation round" Sora wondered out loud

"I forgot to tell you guys, those who lost in the first few rounds will get to join the Constellation round" Kassy said

"Well good luck on your way" Ahara said

"We gotta go now we're gonna be late for out flight" Teru said

"See you guys some other time then" Anily said as they all waved goodbye

"agh, this place is boring" Sora grunted

"What do you want to do this time?" Teru said sarcastically

"hm…."Sora stopped to think

"Oh no your not gonna do anything funny anymore" Reiki said

"Our plane is leaving soon can't you sit still?" Kassy said

"What us to glue you to the seat" Teru teased

"Okay I'll stay here" Sora sat back down

Kassy was on her laptop again "hey Reiki, Ginga's team won the first round too"

"Good, lets just hope we meet each other in the final battle" Reiki said

**Sorry it was short, didn't know what to write anymore, um…...if you people know how to spell Teru's special moves please tell me, I'm terrible at French, Review, Review, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here's another chapter, I might not update for a while cause…I'm out of ideas XD, enjoy and review**

**I don't own anything but Kassy (I keep forgetting to do that XD)**

(Reiki's point of view)

Australia, we are heading to Australia! I'm relieved it's not half way across the world again I'm getting sick of the sky, we're in the airport, by the way I'm sick of airports too, a man waved at us, his face looked like he's about 60 years old but in reality he's only about 38, seriously where do theses guys keep finding us anyway? I thought of having a little fun I rubbed a lot of tooth paste on my palm. "Reiki, what are you doing?" Kassy whispered "having some fun" I answered, the man stood in front of us "hello I am Benjamin I'm the manager of team Gold Diamond, the Australian team" the mad said and reached out his hand, I tried my best not to laugh, I made a big smile and shook his hand still trying to hold back my laughter, "I am Reiki the 'leader' this team" still not comfortable being they're leader, I shook his hand, Benjamin seemed to have felt something sticky and his palm "Reiki, what's on your hand" he asked

"Tooth paste" I simply answered

"Why?" the Benjamin asked in disgust

"Oh cause I scrapped bird droppings of my shirt a while ago and there wasn't any water in the bathroom, so instead of dipping my hands in the toilet tooth paste was my only choice" I said still trying not to laugh

Benjamin made a degust face "see you in the battle" and he walked away

"Wait where is you team?" Kassy asked

"You'll meet them soon" Benjamin said without turning his head

As soon as we lost sight of him we all burst into laughter "I can't believe he fell for that" Teru said, Sora looked like he was tearing up from all the laughing, I was on the floor, Kassy shubbed her head in her bag, the laughter lasted for minutes everyone was thinking we're mental already "Okay okay, lets get serious here" I said which calmed everyone down "hey you quit staring at us! " I yelled and everyone turned away "okay, I don't want another blind fight so we need to get in formation about this team" I said

"Okay now that's gonna be hard, be don't know who they are what they look like or where the heck they are, how are we gonna find them?" Sora complained

"Ask everyone you see" I said

We are in our hotel room again, this time it's bigger than before "alright we have 3 days here, the third day is the match so we'll use these two days to find out who those weirdoes are" I said

"Seriously weirdoes" Teru said holding back laughter

"Yeah of course weirdoes that manager looks like he's 90" Sora half yelled

"Okay 90's too much, now we'll go Australian hunting later, right now lets have some more fun" I suggested

"Like what?" Kassy questioned in excitement

I was dialing room service waiting for someone to answer. "Hello?" a man with a very irritating voice answered

"Um….yeah is this room service?" I asked just to make it less obvious that we were making a prank call

"Yes, how can I help you" the man asked

Sora snatched the phone from me "can I have a kangaroo?" Sora said and gave it back to me. "No, I'm sorry we don't have kangaroos here" the man said bluntly

"Oh sorry, can you make out room look like a medieval dungeon?" I said

"What?"

Teru took the phone "can you jump off this building for our amusement?"

"Are you joking?"

"We're not from here, where we come from the person who answers room service does whatever we want" Teru said and gave the phone to me again

"So jump off this stupid building or I'll chew your head off!" I yelled

"Okay are you guys messing with me?"

"Before I answer you question my lady friend here has something to say" I said and gave the phone to Kassy

"Do you love me?" Kassy said with a dramatic voice like those actresses from a drama scene them immediately hung up "oh my gosh what did I just say"

I ran to the door and locked it then eventually fell to the floor laughing, all of us did, and darn having a team is fun

"It's still early, lets have some more fun" I said they all seemed to agree with me

This time Sora dialed the phone

"Hello" a different guy answered

"Hello there, would you like to buy our products?" Sora stated and passed the phone to me.

"I'm sorry but it's forbidden to sell products in here"

"Oh so you want 18 pairs of underwear with barbeque sauce on them?" I said and passed it to Teru

"What?"

"If you don't want to buy our products then we'll just have room service" Teru said

"How may I help you sir?"

"I'd want you to rub my feet" Teru said and passed it to Sora

"What?"

"Can I have you sister's phone number?" Sora said

"What? No!"

"Oh, then can I have your mother's phone number?" Sora passed the phone to Kassy

"No!"

"Hey can you bring up a bigger room?" Kassy said

"I'm sorry but you have to check in another room if you want a bigger one"

"Oh, why can't you build us a bigger room?" Kassy yelled and passed it to me again

"…"

"Hey do you sell Canadian elderly?" I asked

"What we don't sell Canadian elderly"

"Well if you don't sell them what do you do with them?" I asked accusingly

"Look are you kids messing with me?"

"We're not kids, we're 70" we all chorused

"What do you want anyway?"

"I'm Mexican fugitive" I said this time the man hung up, we all burst out laughing again

Later that day we got serious and began looking for the Gold Diamond members, we were roaming the city asking everyone if they know where they train, nobody seemed to have known until we came across this kid and told us that the Australian team are always in bey park, hm….bey park, why didn't we thought of that before? We're on our way, how strong could they be anyway?

**This whole chapter seems like a joke XD I laughed so hard when I was writing it, do avoid having a lot of battling expect a lot of jokes and pranks in this story, Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**I'm back! And crazy too, I own nothing but Kassy, enjoy**

(Reiki's point of view)

He heard a loud ruckus coming from the inside of Bey Park followed by explosions "this is how they train? They might end up destroying everything" Sora said wanting to turn back "we'll never know until we get in" I said and walked inside.

Apparently they train by blowing each other up, they're beys bouncing off the wall, and knocking down card board, Sora was about to make a mean comment but Kassy cut him off "hi!" she yelled out loud which made all four of the bladers turn our attention to us "um…...hello" the guy with brunette hair was the first one to greet us

"Silver Archer?" the second guy said as he took a closer look

"Hey how'd you know" Sora asked accusingly

"Your battle last time" the third guy said

"Oh that, well I'm Reiki the 'leader' of this team" still not comfortable being they're leader.

"I'm Ayden this team's leader" he reached out his hand and I shook it, hey there's no tooth paste anymore.

"This is Kassy, Teru and Sora" I introduced

"Oh and these are my teammates John, Len and Nathan" said Ayden I nodded

"Can we see how you train?" Sora asked Teru stood in front of him "he meant, mind if we stick around, we have nothing else to do"

"Sure you can" Ayden said

Nothing interesting really, for hours they just hit card board and the walls, is that what they are gonna show us in the second round? It was getting dark Sora was bored and kept complaining, "Okay we gotta go now, it's getting dark" I stood up

"See you in the battle" Ayden said

"Yes of course" I said and we all began to leave

We were back at our room, I couldn't help but think the guy in the counter was starring at us, maybe he's the one who answered the phone a while ago.

"Was that how Gold Diamond trained, I think it's pretty weird" Sora said

"Don't think it's pretty weird, we don't even train now that's weird" Teru said

"Okay time to decide our order" I said

"Aw can't we just do that tomorrow" Sora whined and crawled into bed

"Look if we-"loud knocking cut me off

"Room service" the same annoying voice from the guy we pranked said

"Darn it!" I muttered "act natural" I whispered to them, Sora was already asleep, Kassy pretended to read and Teru…I'm not sure on what he's doing.

I approached the door and slowly opened it "Hey we didn't ask for room service" I said a little bit shakey

"Are you sure? I know you kids were the ones fooling around on the phone"

"Is it my fault you don't know how to have fun? Now scram weirdo" I said and slammed the door on his face and locked it.

We all sighed in relief, "okay, let's deal with this tomorrow" I raised my arms in surrender.

I had a hard time drifting to sleep, despite all the fun we had I'm still kinda worried we might loose this time, we haven't had actual training since we arrived in Mexico, and all Sora does is goof off, I don't like having big responsibilities yet I'm they're leader, I lay awake starring at the ceiling all night, before I knew it, day light flashed, and wow I was awake all night that I lost concentration in the morning.

"So Reiki where are we going next?" Sora asked in excitement

"To bed" I said sleepily

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I meant we're going to decide our battle order, and then we're gonna go out and have some real training" I said trying to keep myself awake

"Why all of a sudden?" Teru asked

"Oh cause we had a very shakey battle on the first round and if we keep this up we'll loose" I said still trying to stay awake

"Aw come on, we won" Teru said

"Besides girls are always easy to beat" Sora added

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Kassy yelled "Reiki, you look tired"

"Yeah I've been up all night" I said "let's get started"

"Maybe you and Kassy should go up first, since you didn't get to battle last time" Teru suggested

"Good idea it's settled" I said quickly

"Well that was fast" Sora muttered

"Pack up and we'll do some training" I said and got my equipment

"Where are we going to train?" Sora asked

"I don't know where do you want to train?" I asked sarcastically

"The forest maybe" Teru suggested

"No, not the forest I'm scared of snakes!" Kassy replied quickly

"Relax there aren't any snakes, I guess" I said bluntly

It ended up worse than I thought it would be, when Kassy said she was scared of snakes she wasn't joking, Sora threw a weed on her shoulder and yelled snake, the she freaked out and accidentally punched a hiker, he fell down and hit his knee, I had to carry him to the hospital, but the worst thing was he smelled like rotten fruits and dead animals, and now I smell like him!

Having a team is weird!

…**..nothing else to say but REVIEW!** **And sorry again if it was short**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Another chapter to go, wow I can't believe I got this far, I have to admit the events in this story are un planned so I write anything that pops to my head, that explains all the weirdness going on, enjoy!**

**P.S in every battle I'm removing Reiki's P.O.V**

The battle was about to begin, Reiki and the others were preparing, "Okay we haven't had any real training, especially yesterday" Reiki said calmly, Kassy stood there holding her arm tightly, she noticed Reiki looking at her, "Is it possible for an arm to fall off even tough nothing happened to it?" Kassy asked, voice unsteady, she looked like she was panicking "relax nothing will happen to your arm" Reiki tried to comfort her but she went even more shakey. "The match is about to begin" Teru reminded, Sora was peering out the door "there goes the weird Australians and they're 90 year old manager" Sora whispered and closed the door. "Are you guys ready?" Reiki asked, everyone made a little nod "Hey did someone take away your spirits?" Reiki teased "now" he continued "Incase one of us loose, Teru battles next"

Team Gold Diamond huddled up in the left wing, making they're last meeting, Reiki was getting impatient, Kassy was still nervous, Sora just lost it and yelled "Hey weirdoes are you gonna battle or are you just gonna hug each other like cowards?" after that Teru pinned him down and told him to shut up.

Finally the guy Nathan came up stage, Kassy was going first so she's stuck with him, Kassy was closely observing him, and well Nathan was glaring at was looking fierce.

3

2

1

"Let it rip!"

Kassy's bey Papillion landed in the middle of the stadium, while Nathan's bey, which seems to be a Chimera was circling Papillion, neither of then bothered to attack, Kassy used her ultimate defense move, her wing attacker spin track began glowing, it is used to fend of the opponent's attacks, which makes her slightly untouchable. Nathan began attacking head on but it gets blasted away Papillion.

"Special move, gone with the wind" Nathan said, Chimera disappeared, appeared again then attacks Papillion lightning speed, Kassy panicked "Lavender Barrier" again a bunch of petals surrounded Chimera slowing down it's rotation, Papillion glowed brightly again, Chimera regained his balance and started to attack fiercely again and it broke Kassy's shield of defense, She didn't knew exactly what to do "Papillion, Special move Silver Hurricane" a tornado blew Chimera high above the sky then crashed back down again, one last try Kassy used Silver Hurricane again but this time Papillion shot to the sky along with Chimera "Papillion, Lavender Barrier" that move pushed Chimera hard down the ground, it finally stopped and Kassy sighed in relief. "I'm glad hats over, hey thanks for the great battle" Kassy yelled to Nathan at first he seemed mad but then he made a smile and turned away, Kassy went back to the right wing.

"Well that was faster than I thought it would be" Sora said happily

"Well I didn't know what I was doing you know, and wow I feel like my arm got detached from my body" Kassy said holding her arm tightly again

"Reiki's up next, good luck" Teru said

Reiki nodded and proceeded to the stage, Gold Diamond seemed to do they're little huddle up again while Reiki waited on stage, "Just wait, just wait" Reiki repeated to himself trying to keep cool and not yell at them finally they broke apart, Ayden stepped on stage, "You ready Reiki?" he asked smirking "I was ready about a minute ago" Reiki said and prepared Gemios Ayden did the same

3

2

1

"Let it rip!"

Ayden's bey was Solar Raven, Reiki was examining it, and Ayden was also examining Gemios.

"Time to freeze" Reiki muttered to himself, Gemios released shreds of ice, surrounding it Raven with them until it was a complete circle, no holes so it can't move either.

Gemios flew to the sky "Element Tornado" just before the strips of ice and fire were about to hit Raven, it shot to the sky too "Raven Solar Blade" Raven dealt Reiki's attack, Gemios crashed to the ground "dang he's better than the guy Kassy battled" Reiki thought to himself "think your smarter than me huh?" Ayden taunted.

"Don't taunt me or I swear you do not know what's gonna happen" Reiki warned but Ayden just continued "Or what? You'll run away scared" Ayden

"I was gonna make my teammates throw you off a building but that's not worth it, Gemios! Gravity lock" Reiki launched, to everybody's surprise, Gemios froze the whole stadium and started cracking it again until there were shreds of ice everywhere, "You think I can't melt that" Ayden taunted again, Raven shot to the sky for the second time, then went to an inverted position "Solar Blaze"

"You think I can't control my own fire element?" Reiki asked and launched another special move "Crossfire" an X formed on top of Gemios protecting it from the impact of Solar Blaze, instead of Gemios taking damage Raven did Ayden gritted his teeth "you think your so smart huh?"

"Darn what the heck is your problem?" Reiki yelled

"The problem is, I want to win this thing and you're in the way" Ayden shot back

"Are you sure you don't need a psychiatrist, you seemed to have lost your mind" Reiki joked.

"Go ahead and make your little jokes, when you loose this whole tournament I want to see you cry" Ayden said crazily

"More like your gonna cry, besides only cowards do that" Reiki muttered

"Solar Raven, Solar disruption" Ayden launched his move

"Does all your special moves have the word solar in it?"

Raven shot from the sky full force, Reiki smirked "What's gonna happen if that move misses its target?"

Gemios moved to the edge of the stadium while raven crashed in the middle with a hard impact just to be sure Reiki launched one final move "Down burst"

After the smoke cleared Raven was right in the middle of the stadium buried in the cement

"two wins in a row again for team Silver Archer" the blader DJ announced us the winners Ayden just walked away along with his teammates"

"Reiki you did it!" Kassy said and patted his shoulder

"That was a close on I thought I was gonna loose here" Reiki said whipping his sweat

"What's up with them anyway?" Sora asked eyeing the Australians suspiciously

"They're just mental" Teru said

**(Back to Reiki's P.O.V)**

Our last night at the hotel, I hope the manager doesn't charge us for the trouble we caused yesterday, our next opponent is Greece, great we have to travel half across the world again, I'm glad to hear that Ginga and the others are making they're way to the top too, I would love to battle him in the finals, or earlier

**Two battles merged in one chapter XD yeah….i think they're spending too much time in Australia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hello again, won't be updating often, I'm out of ideas XD, anyway enjoy, I don't know how far this is gonna go it's all unplanned, anyway enjoy!**

**I own nothing but Kassy**

(Reiki's point of view)

Long hours of flight, 12 hours of starring at the sky (sorry to interrupt, I hope I'm not boring you with the airport and hotel themes) I was still tired from the lack of sleep, well I can guarantee this day is gonna turn out terrible for me, this morning we were waiting for our flight a crazy old woman wacked me with a cane for no reason at all, and then she apologized cause she thought I was stalking her, what and idiot, when I was on the plane a kid kept kicking my seat and he still is.

Finally 12 hours have past now we're on the airport heading to our hotel, I was wide awake now.

Our hotel room was normal, quite nice too a large window on the side a very nice view, it was night time in Greece but we're all unable to sleep

"Hey what should we do now" Sora asked in excitement

"It's late at night and you still want to do pranks?" Kassy said peering out the door

"Okay let me set a rule on these pranks, I'm not happy with what you did 2 days ago" I said glaring at Sora

"Well is it my fault Kassy's scared of weeds?" Sora reasoned

"No, you threw a long object on my shoulder and yelled snake, tell me, won't you be freaked out if there was an actual snake on your shoulder?" Kassy yelled

"Aw come on lighten up" Sora said lying on the bed

"Unbelievable" Teru muttered

"I'll just say this, no playing tricks on each other" I said throwing my bags on the floor

"What should we do now?" Sora asked

"No pranks" I simply said

"Aw but what else can we do besides pranking the manager?" Sora whined

"Fill the bath tub with red food coloring" Teru muttered

"No it's this late at night, do whatever you want but pull pranks" I said and started unpacking. I heard Sora whine again "How bout lets do some research on our opponents" I suggested, Kassy was already on it

"Hm….no data, but there is this thing called festival of warriors being held tomorrow" Kassy said

"What is the festival of warriors anyway?" Sora asked jumping off his bed

"Looks like some kind of gathering, maybe we'll find our opponents there" Kassy wondered then turned to me "can we check it out?"

"Sure" I said, there's nothing wrong with a little snooping, I mean we do have 4 days here "Keep looking for information all of us are wide awake anyway" I told Kassy

Day time at last, it felt like forever, we were getting ready to leave but a knock from the door stopped us. Teru went over and answered it, looks like Teru's introducing us, who could this be, Teru opened the door wider for the guy to come in "this is Cairo, leader of team Calymore" Teru introduced "This is Reiki our leader"

We had a little chat which was lasting longer than I thought

"So, where are your other teammates?" I asked

"They didn't feel like coming" Cairo simply answered which made me suspicious

"So, what do you normally do? Just asking to keep up the conversation" Cairo said rubbing his neck

I decided to play a little trick "We go to hospitals and visit sick people, then we steel they're stuff" I said with a stupid expression on my face, Cairo seemed frightened

"Um…"

"Just kidding" I said, I could see Sora Teru and Kassy laughing right behind Cairo

"Okay, sorry to barge in like this, I wanted to meet my opponents" Cairo apologized

"Oh we don't mind, come anytime you want" I said, as soon as he left, I made sure he was far "they're hiding something" I muttered

"Yeah I don't trust them either" Sora said

"Are we still going to the festival of warriors? I think it's getting late" Kassy said

"I'll just go find out who the other members are" I said and went out the door

Later that afternoon I decided find the other members, nope, nobody wanted to come, looks like I'm alone

I was roaming the streets of Greece and the most unexpected thing was I ran into Ginga.

"What the? Ginga?" I was surprised and shocked "what are you doing here?"

"Reiki? Well, what are you doing here?" Ginga shot back

"Our next opponent is Greece so, here we are, what are you doing here?" I repeated, the moment felt awkward

"We were at the festival of warriors, then we got carried away and lost" Ginga said looking at the ground.

"What? To who?" I asked in shock

"To team Excalibur, but don't worry about us we didn't loose this tournament" Ginga said and made a goofy smile

"Okay….where are the others?" I asked trying to avoid a gloomy atmosphere

"I escaped to have a walk, well how bout you" Ginga asked

"They didn't feel like coming, hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why is Kassy scared of snakes?" I asked smirking

"Yeah, that I don't know" Ginga said and laughed, I couldn't help but laugh too "Maybe I can help you" Ginga added

"Um…sure but I don't know anything about them, they're leader came to us this morning I had a feeling they were hiding something" I said looking up at the sky

Ginga chuckled "So how are you? I heard you guys won two battles in a row in the first two rounds"

"I don't think we can keep that up anymore" I muttered

"Why? You guys are great" Ginga commented

"Thanks but all Sora does is fool around, you know we haven't had any real training these past few weeks" I said which made Ginga laugh

"Well it's even more impressive" Ginga said

"You guys are good too, still remember what you said?" I reminded

Ginga smiled again "See you at the finals"

Me and Ginga ended up sitting on a bench watching the setting sun, I was dozing off , lost in my mind, till it was night "hey, it's getting late, we're leaving tomorrow, mind if I get going?" Ginga asked

"Yeah sure"

The moment Ginga left I sat there, dozing off again, then I realized I'm suppose to be out here to find the other members of Calymore, well it's too late to do that now.

I thought everyone's asleep, so I snuck in, the lights were off but I felt someone was behind me.

"Boo!" Sora yelled and jumped in front of me

"Nice try" I said and went turned on the lights then I glared at Kassy and Teru

"What? We had nothing to do with this" Teru said defensively

"Having a little fun" Kassy said

"Aw come on why is it impossible to scare you guys" Sora complained

"You scared Kassy the other day" Teru reminded, Kassy glared at him angrily

"Well, one down two to go!" Sora said making a mental check list

"Don't tell me your going to try and scare all of us?" I said smirking

"Well if possible" Sora said quietly, then made a mischievous smile, my sweat dropped

"So who are the other members?" Kassy asked

"I forgot to look for them, I ran into Ginga" I said

"Really, is he doing here" Kassy asked

"Ginga said that his team lost in the festival of warriors, they're going back to Japan tomorrow" I explained "Let's just look for the other members tomorrow"

"Nah we already did" Teru said

"Wait, What?" I asked in confusion

"Kassy found they're info page" Teru said showing me

"They have funny names" Sora said chuckling

"Cairo, Balthasar, Elpis and Kyra, well get some sleep we'll decide the battle orders tomorrow" I said


	10. The RANDOMNESS!

**Chapter Ten**

**I don't own anything but Kassy, and I'm removing Reiki's P.O.V again, **

**More randomness!**

A good morning a good start, that's what Reiki was trying to believe, they were on the lobby deciding they're battle order, the only problem was Sora wanted to battle soo badly, Teru was agreeing with everything and Kassy was worried that Sora might throw a snake at her.

"Fine! I'll sit this one out" Teru finally voiced out

"Are you sure?" Reiki asked in shock, Sora was jumping in excitement, Reiki didn't argue anymore "fine, Sora you're the advanced guard again, is that fine with you?"

"Anything, as long as I get to battle" Sora said joyfully

"Kassy you go second, okay?"

"Okay"

"Now let's try to get another two wins in a row" Reiki said

"Okay…what do we do now?" asked Teru

"Do anything you want, have a little fun" Reiki said getting up from the couch "See you in about later"

Sora ran outside lightning speed, Teru and Kassy were left

"So, what should we do?" Teru asked with a bored expression

"We can go mess with the room service guy" Kassy suggested taking out her air horn, Teru made and evil smile "Sure"

Reiki came out of his hotel room with a tool box, what's he gonna do?

Sora came back with a box of leaves and ran straight to the bathroom,

Kassy and Teru have two air horns and they ran they're rooms

Starting off is Reiki who was messing with the controls of the elevator

Sora replaced all the toilet paper with leaves

Kassy and Teru dialed room service

"Room service"

*horn noise*

"Excuse me, I want to ask for a hot *horn*"

"I'm sorry can you repeat that"

"I said I want a *horn*"

"Do you hear that noise?"

"We don't hear any *horn*"

"Yeah I think there's something wrong with the phone"

Reiki rode on the elevator along with the other adults, the elevator's lights turn on and off, then the elevator stops on every floor, Reiki was at the corner laughing, while the others complained.

Everybody was at the counter of the lobby complaining about the leaves in the bathroom, Sora was on the floor laughing

**Reiki: so this is how you train us before the battle**

**Silver: yes, in a random weird way!**

**Kassy: Review!**

**Toby: and tell her what you think**

**Silver…what are you doing here?**

**Toby: what do you mean?**

**Kassy: you're not even in this story! **

**Reiki: well bye now **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Woo! A new chapter, the previous on was sort of a big random joke XD now it's time to get serious now um…**

**Zeo: Oh does it include me?**

**Silver: *turns around* seriously where are you guys coming from!**

**Zeo: your hallucinating**

**Silver: just do the disclaimer**

**Zeo: *points at me* this person doesn't own anything**

**Kassy: *appears behind Zeo* but me! And the other teams**

**Zeo: where did you come from?**

**Silver: hey! We're starting!**

It was early in the morning, everybody else was sound asleep, Reiki slowly crawled out of bed and snuck out.

He went inside the forest for a little training, violently smashing boulders and rocks, he saw a red streak of light deeper in the forest, "What could that be?" Reiki asked himself but eventually decided to follow it, it was farther than he thought it would be, he was about to turn around when suddenly the bushes behind him rustled, Reiki sharpened his senses and got ready to attack. A boy, who was a lot shorter than him came out of the bushes "Hello" he said

"Hello" Reiki said and smiled sheepishly "Sorry to be rude but, do I know you?"

"Oh I'm guessing you don't know me but I know you, I'm Balthasar

"Oh your part of team Calymore aren't you?" Reiki asked

"Oh yeah, your they're leader right?" Balthasar smiled

"um..yeah, what are you doing out here?" Reiki asked

"I was training" Balthasar answered "How bout you?" he added

"Same as you" Reiki simply answered "well we better get going if we don't want to be late"

"Oh right"

"Okay where is Reiki?" Kassy asked spinning around in circles

"You guys worry too much, relax he'll show up" Sora said stretching his arms

"Maybe he just went to training" Teru said which stopped Kassy from spinning

"Hey your right" Kassy calmed down, the door opened and Reiki walked in "Hey guys"

"Where have you been?" Kassy asked

"Training"

"Told you" Teru said grinning

"Not only training I met Balthasar" Reiki said

"Well what was he like" Sora asked in curiosity

"He's a kid, but don't under estimate him, Sora he's the advanced guard, you'll be facing him" Reiki said while Sora chuckled

"Well let's get going then" Teru said and stood up

"Okay, one last reminder" Reiki said, everyone turned to listen

"Do you best out there"

The stadium was crowded, everyone seems to be booing Reiki and the others, Sora was growing hot headed as he stepped on stage.

Balthasar smiled and waved at Sora, Sora made a confused face, then prepared Cyber.

3

2

1

"Let it rip"

As always Cyber was circling Balthasar's bey, "Say hello to my bey Dark Goblin" Balthasar said jumping around

"Well say hello to my bey Cyber" Sora said, Cyber began to attack Goblin, but it didn't budge "What the?" Sora looked closely at Goblin, Balthasar began laughing "My bey is a defense type, your no match for me if you attack recklessly like that"

Sora gritted his teeth "Pull back Cyber"

"Too late now" Balthasar said "Go dark Goblin, whispers of the night"

Black and purple light surrounded Cyber throwing it to the sky

"What was that?" Sora stood there in shock, didn't know what to do, Cyber was high above the sky, Sora was worried it might crash down and stop rotation Sora acted impulse "Cyber Starblast attack!"

Reiki face palmed, Sora just hope it works.

Cyber crashed to the ground still spinning, Sora sighed in relief, Cyber starblast attack gave it a little more rotation power, if he didn't use that move Cyber would have stopped by now "Wow your smarter than I thought you would be" Balthasar said which mocked Sora "Hey if you think your so smart see if you can handle this! Cyber O.V drive"

"That won't work! Cyber already slowed down rotation so it won't take effect" Balthasar started laughing

Sora clenched his fist "Let's just see" Cyber made contact with Goblin but the attack was deflected easily, Cyber starting to slow down rotation "Cyber!" Sora exclaimed

"One last attack and I'll finish you, dark Goblin dark power strike" Balthasar launched Sora had no choice but to watch, the moment goblin made contact with Cyber it stopped rotating, Sora picked up Cyber from the stadium then went to the left wing "I'm sorry" Sora said sadly Reiki patted his shoulder "Don't worry about it" then he turned to Kassy,

Kassy nodded and ran to stage

**Silver: I'm being a cliff hanger**

**Zeo: so, when do I get to be in this story?**

**Silver: 8 more chapters I think **

**Zeo: I have to wait that long?**

**Kassy: be patient -_-**

**Silver: sorry it was short, I'm working on a new story, might wanna check it out**

**Zeo: am I in it?**

**Silver: yeah**

**Toby: *appears* how bout me**

**Silver: yes, where did you come from?**

**Kassy: Review, don't mind the weirdoes behind me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Silver: hello, here's another chapter! And here's Damian!**

**Damian: *turns away***

**Silver: yeah, he hates me, just say your line**

**Damian: *walks away***

**Silver: hey come back here! Gr…**

**Faust: *appears out of no where***

**Silver: …you know I never liked this version of Toby, he's just so...weird**

**Toby: What do you mean? I'm standing right here**

**Silver: eh? If that's you then who's this?...*runs away***

**Toby: She doesn't own anything but the fake teams and her OC *stares at Faust* are you supposed to be me?**

Kassy stepped up stage, this was her second battle so she didn't feel like her arm was gonna fall off, her opponent was Elpis, Kassy waved at her to show Elpis she doesn't mean war between the two teams, Elpis waved back. They both prepared they're beys, as always Kassy tried to examine the opponents bey first.

3

2

1

"Let it rip!"

Elpis' bey was Aqua Scylla, it began attacking Papillion head on

"Go! Do your thing Papillion" Kassy yelled, Papillion's spin track flashed with purple light as it began deflecting every single attack Scylla throws.

"Scylla special move! Echoing mist" Elpis launched before you know it the stadium was filled with mist as Scylla began to attack fiercely, although it wasn't taking much effect cause of Papillion's glowing spin track, "Papillion special move! Silver Hurricane" Kassy also released her special move, the wind blew all the mist away, Kassy dropped defense and began attacking Scylla fiercely, spin track still glowing, Scylla was taking twice the damage, Elpis froze for a while then she smiled "See how you can deal with this, Scylla aquatic storm!"

A six headed she beast appeared and began throwing waves at Papillion, Kassy was stuck, she didn't know what to do anymore, "Lavender Barrier" She thought "Well it's worth a try, Papillion, Lavender Barrier!" Kassy yelled, for a slit second, Lavender petals surrounded the waves Scylla was throwing then the water completely disappeared "Got you now!" Kassy said

"I don't think so" Scylla vanished from where it was

"What?" Kassy started looking for Scylla, finally she looked up the sky "she's planning an aerial attack.

"Special move, shooting crystal blast" Elpis launched, Scylla was shooting straight at Papillion.

"Papillion move from there" Papillion was now at the edge of the stadium, a purple figure of a butterfly appeared in the sky then it began to fly.

"Papillion glow and dealt the attack" Kassy commanded

Papillion's spin track grew brighter as purple light surrounded it, Scylla and Papillion were about to clash but Papillion only let the edge of it's spin track meet Scylla's fusion wheel, Scylla completely lost control and crashed to the ground, it was still spinning, for a few more seconds Papillion landed on Scylla.

The smoke cleared, they were both still spinning Scylla began attacking Papillion head on, they were even but a while later Papillion was being pushed to the edge Kassy panicked, she couldn't think clearly, "One more lost and it's all over" she thought to herself "Papillion Full power! Silver Hurricane!"

A giant tornado sent Scylla flying "one more Papillion, Sparkling wind!"

Papillion sent it flying even higher then it charged straight at Scylla knocking it out of the sky.

CRASH

Scylla stopped spinning, Blader DJ announced Kassy the winner,

"Thanks for the great battle" Elpis said sadly, Kassy was trying to calm down and breathe normally "your welcome" she said and ran to her teammates.

"Nice one" Reiki said

"Yeah I pulled that one off with panic" Kassy said and sat down on the bench

**Kassy: Well, it's the end of the chapter, I won!**

**Toby: where's Silver?**

**Kassy: still scared of him *points at Faust* seriously aren't you too basically one person?**

**Toby: *shrugs***

**Kassy: oh well that's why Silver's scared **

**Toby: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I own nothing but Kassy, blah blah blah I have nothing interesting to say anymore **

Reiki stepped on stage and came face to face with Cairo

"It's an honor to be here, I've always wanted to battle you Reiki" Cairo said preparing his equipment, Reiki did the same "Well I'm glad, hope we put a great fight"

"Hate to break it to you but we're gonna be the ones who move on" Cairo boasted

"Let's see about that" Reiki said and prepared launch

3

2

1

"Let it rip!"

Both beys were circling the stadium Reiki took a close look at Cairo's bey, Cairo noticed Reiki looking, "This is Phantom Gargoyle" he said while smiling

"It appears to be a defense type" Reiki thought to himself "Well if that's a defense type then Gemios is a Stamina type, this will go forever, let's just see how much power this guy's got" Reiki murmured "Gemios! Ice shard"

The figure of Gemini appeared in the sky, it shot shreds of ice at Gargoyle, it dodged everyone of it "Impressive" Reiki commented

"Thanks but let's just see how you handle this, Gargoyle Airborne strike!"

Gargoyle flew above the stadium and began to charge full speed towards Gemios

"It won't be fun if I dodge it" Reiki thought to himself "Gemios! Cross fire"

An X of fire appeared in the sky, Gargoyle crashed right into it stopping it's attack, the smoke cleared both beys still spinning.

"I think I might enjoy this match" Cairo said "May the best team win"

"You bet" Gemios began to attack Gargoyle continually, then it backed away "Gemios Blizzard" Reiki launched his special move, Gemios's spin track lit up with blue light, eventually it released a snowstorm, Gargoyle was about to loose control of it's balance, Cairo acted quickly "special move, Wild Wind Rush" a tornado surrounded Gargoyle blowing the snow storm away, Gemios was pushed back while Gargoyle regained it's balance "Darn it!" Reiki muttered he was about to release another special move but Cairo did first "Airborne strike!"

"It's that move again, I can't just block it I have to damage Gargoyle" Reiki thought to himself, once again Gargoyle was charging towards Gemios, Reiki paused for a brief moment "Gemios! Element tornado" Two strips of fire and ice shot up the sky pushing Gargoyle further to the sky "What the?" Cairo said shocked

"Got you!" Reiki said to himself Gemios shot up the sky higher than Gargoyle then hit it's spin track hard, Gargoyle crashed into the stadium ground while Gemios landed smoothly, Gargoyle was spinning weakly Reiki took this opportunity "Gemios Down Burst" a mixture of fire and ice crashed on Gargoyle finally stopping it's rotation, Cairo stood there for a second frozen, but then came back to his senses "Thanks for the battle Reiki" Cairo said "we'll be watching, hope you win this tournament"

"I haven't had a battle like that in weeks, thanks a lot, hope we meet again" Reiki said and shook hands with Cairo

~at the hotel~

"Reiki! Reiki!" Kassy yelled

"What is it?" Reiki got off the bed

"They've decided our opponents for the next match" Teru said Sora ran to them "Who are they?" Sora asked in excitement

"Apparently they won the constellation match" Kassy said

"Wang Hu Xiong?" Reiki asked

"No Lavushka" Kassy said

"Eh? Didn't Wang Hu Xiong win?" Teru asked in shock

"Yes they won, Lavushka comes in second place" Kassy explained

"Why did they pick two teams?" Sora asked disappointed, he was hoping to face a team who haven't lost yet

"The WBBA picked two winners to extend the rounds" Kassy said

"Well I had enough of those cheating weirdoes, better watch out for them" Reiki said

"Well why not white blossom instead" Sora muttered

Kassy made a face "Aw Sora has a crush on Ahara"

Sora's cheeks turned bright red "I do not!"

Do too

Do not!

Do too

Do not!

Do not

Do too

"Got'cha!" Kassy said

"Okay, Okay" Reiki said before Sora could say anything "So are we going to Russia?"

"No we are going to do it in our home base, we're going to Mexico!" Kassy said with excitement

"Great! We leave tomorrow right?" Reiki asked

"Yes"

**Okay, I changed everything now there are two teams from the constellation round, why? I got tired of making teams and filling them with OCs, it's hard! Anyway**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!  
!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Okay, great this is another prank chapter XD hope you like it, I have nothing more to say, oh! Wait I almost forgot, I don't own anything but Kassy, there I remembered :D oh right I keep forgetting to mention Reiki's OOC here**

**(Reiki's point of view)**

At last we were off board, I felt stiff necked from the long hours of flight, the moment we stepped out of the airport "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" Sora said and ran straight to the bathroom "Well why didn't you pee in the plane?" Teru questioned out loud, I face palmed "Oh Sora"

"Isn't your coach supposed to pick us up?" Kassy asked, I quickly realized that coach wasn't here, maybe he's running late "Sit down and wait" I said

"Ah much better" Sora said walking up to us

"You realize there's a bathroom in the plane" Teru said

"Really?" Sora questioned in shock, once again, I face palmed, we already past three countries yet he's still clueless "Do you guys have an X ray machine?" I asked

"Why?" Teru questioned

"Oh nothing I just wanna see what's in this guy's head" I said a little too serious, coach Mario jumped out of the bush right next to me "Boo!" he yelled, none of us got scared, he sighed in defeat "He guys"

"Who's the fat guy?" Sora asked, Kassy slapped him, "Sorry about that" Teru apologized, I sighed and glared at Sora "This is my coach" I introduced.

"So how is your training" Mario asked

"Fine, going great!" I lied and smiled sheepishly, "Where are we going?" I added just to change the topic, I'm still keeping a secret about not having training for 5 weeks, I'll just hope Sora won't say it out loud for the whole world to hear.

"We are going to your house remember? Then about after 6 hours you going to welcome Lavushka, we're going to come back here" Mario said

"Do we have to?" Sora whined

"Of course you want them to get lost?" Mario asked

"That would be better" Sora said, Teru and Kassy glared at him.

We were in a car on our way to my house, it was a 30 minute drive from the airport, coming back here is just a waste of time, there seems to be no traffic today, everyone must be stuck to they're seats watching the world championships right now, which will not begin until 2 more days, who knows what dirty trick Lavushka might pull, un second thought we are in our home base, what can they do about it? I was lost in my thoughts but I can't help but notice Sora looking bored at the back seat, who knows what he's gonna do next.

"That's it! It's too quiet in here!" Sora snapped, he grabbed a piece of paper and a black bold marker and wrote _Is that your cat on the roof? _Then he tapped it on the pen and stuck it out the window, surprisingly, everyone who passed by us pulled over to check they're roofs, while we slipped away, I looked back at then and saw everyone of then waving they're fists up I the air cursing us, some even climbed up the roof, idiots, I can't help but laugh, in fact everyone did "Can't you go one day without pranks?" Teru asked Sora just shrugged.

We arrive at my house, Sora made himself at home but eventually got bored "Hey Reiki I'm gonna go prank someone" He said, I allowed him, as long as the people he pranked don't come complaining to me like that bellboy in India "Gonna go with him" Teru said

"Yeah sure" I was left on the couch with Kassy, awkward silence again, I took this chance to get to know her more, I tried to start a topic but she beat me "So why isn't Dan here?"

Okay she started wit that question "He doesn't like to travel, I stay here with my dad a lot" I said

"Don't your parents live together?" Kassy asked

"Sometimes they get into arguments and take vacations separately, but they always make up" I explained.

"Oh" Kassy stared at her shoes

"Why? What's wrong" I asked

"Oh my parents divorced when I was six, nothing much to say, they always fight" Kassy said.

I didn't bring that up anymore instead I stayed silent

"You know you changed a lot since the first time I saw you" Kassy said after long moments of silence.

"Your strong, didn't you qualify for battle bladers?" I asked

"Oh that, I came across Reji in a forest, then we bet 50,000 points if one of us lost, then you know I'm scared of snakes, I freaked out and lost, see that's how Reji got his 50,00 points, I still hate him" Kassy said really fast I seemed to understood it "Wow you must have wasted a lot of effort"

"No I don't mind, but Reji still freaks me out, it would really be a surprise it he comes back to the world championships and beats me all over again" Kassy muttered the last sentence.

"You know when I first gathered this team, I used to say, hey maybe we'll only last in one round, or maybe two, right now I'm pretty impressed, I'm even proud to be your leader" I admitted "As long as they don't blame me for what Sora's doing" I added laughing a little.

I spent the rest of my time talking to Kassy, she wasn't half bad, we heard the door open behind us "Time to go lovebirds" Teru teased me and Kassy ignored it

"What did Sora do today?" I asked

"Oh you do not want to know" Teru said with a weird expression

"Where is Sora?" Kassy asked

"In the car" Teru said pointing at it, it's a good thing I removed all the paper and black marker in there.

Another 30 minute long ride to the airport, I hope this is over quickly so I can go home and see what our professional idiot's gonna do.

Airport all cramped up can't really move 5 feet without stopping, it's like the whole Russia came to watch some were booing us but most of them were cheering on us, I guess they're Mexican, we managed to break out of the crowd of weirdoes there we saw Lavushka, they didn't even look at us but I had no choice "Welcome to Mexico" said trying to smile.

"Thank you" That's what the brown headed glass freak said then they directed they're attention to the crowd, I tried to prevent myself from yelling "I just half to say something, if you dare pull a dirty trick on us like what you did to Ginga, I'll toss you off a cliff got it?"

"Excuse me?" the brown headed freak said

Then the girl behind him just snapped "What did you just say, we're not that mean like you!"

"Hey we were trying to be friendly but if you won't accept it then we won't either" I simply said, we were forming a crowd "Hey mind your own business" I yelled, then we jolted out the airport.

"Okay now that wasn't very inappropriate" Kassy voiced out

"Technically everything we do is inappropriate" I said

"So what should we do now?" Sora asked

"Maybe have some dinner, then that's all okay" I said starting to have a bad feeling about this.

We ate in a restaurant that me and my dad used to go to, I allowed them to have some fun, including myself, when the waiter asked what I was going to order I said cow feet with barbeque sauce on it, he got really confused you should have seen the look on his face, Teru waved at the air catching everyone's attention, he pretended there was a bug flying in front of him then he smacked his hand against the wall, he took out a raisin, which everyone thought to be a bug, held it up the sky and he ate it, the guests turned away in disgust while we all just laughed.

**Hope you liked it, I wanna ask you something, who's more stupid Masamune or Sora? review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I finally decided to update this, I was running out of funny stuff…. **

**(Reiki's point of view)**

Another great morning to start off my day. There were a lot of great memories here….i always came here, whenever I needed to get away from things, especially my brother, some how it always makes me feel better.

Sora found two old lamps my neighbor was gonna throw away, I was wondering what he was going to do with them, till I saw this…

We were on the backyard, well Sora called us there, Sora wanted to juggle those lamps, I thought it was the craziest idea ever.

"Are you sure?" Teru asked, Sora just nodded "Just having fun"

"I still think this whole idea is stupid" Kassy protested, I agreed with her "Look, I allow pranks but this…it's overboard" Sora glared at me suspiciously "Who are you anyway?"

I stayed frozen, I'm turning into Dan…I murmured and banged my head on the wall "Fine, go ahead.

Sora got ready.

"What are you kids doing?" the mailman who was walking by asked, I remember him, I used to throw lemons at him, don't ask me why….

"Oh nothing, we're just juggling lamps" Sora said casually, the mailman shook his head "kids these days"

We ended up with a lot of broken glass on my yard, it was fun, nobody got hurt plus we got sprayed by the sprinkler system, it was stupid, yet fun.

It is also a great way to prepare for our battle, which is…tomorrow?

Yeah, we're so weird….

**I'm getting tired of this….**


	16. Go For Gold

**A New Start- Go for gold**

**If anyone is seeing this right now, I'll just let you know I never bail on stories, I'll just need time to update, I've decided to do this one, since it's the earliest story I published, I'm kinda getting tired of it, sorry but it will get less funny and more serious cause I can't think of anything right now! There's no point in trying to finish this quickly either, no matter how long this gets, lol I'm not even sure but this has got to be the longest story I ever made, expect another one for metal fury only it's all about Toby this time, but I'll finish this to be fair to Reiki XD he needs more stories people! **

(Reiki's point of view)

I couldn't sleep anymore, I was lying on my back starring at the white ceiling, I looked to my right to see Sora, upside down, how does that guy sleep anyway? On my right was Teru, his bed was empty, where could he be right now?

I pulled myself out of bed and checked the clock 5 am, I got out of my bed and slowly approached the bathroom, picking up all the pillows on the floor and throwing them back to Sora's bed, I'm really starting to wonder how Sora sleeps right now, why were half of his pillows on the floor anyway? I shook it away and went in the bathroom to clean myself up.

After that I didn't even bother to change I just went out the door wearing my white shirt and loose pants, it's better than going out naked right? That's bound to be weird.

My first thought was to go to the arena where we are going to battle later, again just to check for any dirty tricks.

I felt the cold breeze blow, right now I felt like nothing was impossible, I felt more confident for my team, I feel like we could win this, but the initial thought that came to me was am I leading them correctly? I never do let them train, what if they don't have enough skill? Come to think of it we managed to make it this far, when I first formed this team I expect it to be over quickly, that we will only last for round one or lucky enough we could get to the second, but look how far we've gotten, at first I want it to be over quickly and move on with my life, right now I felt like I didn't want it to end.

I walked along the quiet streets until I reached my destination, the arena was bigger than I thought, it changed, it wasn't this big when I was small, well, I was much smaller back then, maybe my brain was tiny XD

Strangely some of the lights were on as well, not reflecting the stage but it was reflecting the stands, I saw a familiar shadow on one of the seats, it looked like Teru did he com e here to train or was he sleeping here? It wasn't moving, yeah, maybe he is asleep.

I stepped closer to see nothing but a pole and a piece of plastic, it's official, I'm hallucinating.

"Hey! I'm over here!" that voice sounded like Teru, it was, and he was standing on the other side.

"I'm not hallucinating am I?" I joked

"Nope, I'm 100 percent human, not plastic" he yelled.

I climbed on the other side "So how long have you been here?" I asked

"Since yesterday "Teru answered

"O_O Really?" I asked in shock

"No I'm just kidding" Teru lightly laughed "I couldn't sleep"

"Me neither….so what made you come here?" I asked out of curiosity, Teru shrugged "It was the first place I thought of, besides I can't go 5 feet without getting lost"

I simply smiled "well what were you doing?"

"Starring at the sky" Teru answered.

We decided to sit on the seats starring at the empty stadium being illuminated by streaks of light from the rising sun.

"Reiki, I have a question for you" Teru broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"From all the people, why me?" he asked.

I don't exactly remember, I thought back, and replayed the people flashed on the screen, some of them looked like freaks to me, some of them looked like they didn't even have a chance, now I just couldn't remember why I picked these three "I can't remember" I suddenly said "All I know is I picked anyone who didn't look like a freak and who I thought have a chance of winning."

"Oh" Teru nodded and the silence was back.

"Now I have a question for you" I said

"Yes?"

"Am I leading this team t the right path?" I said

"Why wouldn't you be?" Teru asked

"I don't know, all we do is…nonsense, it's kinda different from what my coach trains me to do" I said

"Well, there is no point in concentrating on training and not having fun right?" Teru pointed out.

"You have a point there" I laughed slightly imagining what it would be like if we all were sucked into training.

"Whatever it is, let's just enjoy our time here" Teru added

"Yeah….we should"

**To make up for the last chapter, it's longer, the next chapter is going to be about the battle. Lol I can't sleep myself XD enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am working on 5 stories at once, and I've got requests piling up and now I'm in a bit of a hurry to finish these since I have a lot of multi chaptered ideas in my head and I can't standbot writing them down. So is it fine is I skip all the battle scenes? do think the py don't have much meaning and pretty much the only battle scene i've got planned is the final one, unfortunately I have a hard time with special moves...**

Reiki's Pont of view

Never in my life have I felt so happy to move on to the next round, I never expected to go this far we're so close to the finals, only one more team stands in our way..

We were now stuck in our hotel waiting for the WBBA to tell us who our next opponents are.

"How long are they gonna take" Sora implored, spinning around his chair.

" Sorry, the battle isn't over yet" said Kassy starring at her laptop screen

"These two teams must be strong" I commented

"Either that, or one of them had an intermission cause he got diarrhea..." Sora smirked.

That caused me to laugh, speaking of the dlaptop the laptop just beeped. I stared at the message from the WBBA ArgentinaAna's lost to Canada, that would mean we're suppose to leave for Canada tomorrow, aw great, we just came to Mexico and now we have to go up all the way to Canada.

I read on, only 5 teams stands, team Gan Gan Galaxy, Excalibur, Starbreaker, us and Crecent, the order has already been decided.

Whoever wins this match will face the winner of team Excalibur vs Starbreaker.

That's fine, how strong could these Canadians be?

**Unfortunately that's the end, I'll update this sooner and finish it, then I'll move to Ancient Mysteries, and I don't know how long that one could get...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A New Start**

**Yay! They're finally in Canada! Since there is no point in finishing this quickly, I decided to update this frequently.**

Reiki's point of view

The flight took faster than a blink of an eye, I was tired that I fell asleep and the moment I opened my eyes we landed, it seemed like seconds.

Right now I'm too busy imagining how funny it would be to travel all the way up to Canada from Mexico and go back down to America, if we win, I'm not exactly very sure, but having doubts is not an answer.

Since Sora had short attention span, we left the hotel the moment we arrived, I was so tired but I didn't mind, maybe Sora's insanity might pump me up.

We were roaming around the streets of Toronto Canada watching the cars past, Sora was strangely silent.

"Hey, what are we doing out here?" I asked him

"What can we do?" Sora asked back.

"Well, anything that doesn't get me in trouble"

"Then we can go mess with the drive through window guy?" Sora pointed at a near fast food restaurant.

"What?" Sora and his nonsense.

"Just watch" Sora trotted to the drive through machine, we just sat there, luckily there weren't any cars behind us, we're not even in a car.

"Hey! can I order?" Sora shouted.

"Um…yes, what do you want?"

"Hm….i guess I want a cheese burger with….no cheese, no meat and no….bun" Sora held back his laughter and tried to sound a little more serious.

"What?"

"Wait, put some fries with that!"

"Large or small fries?"

"I'm sorry that's personal…."

"Excuse me?"

Sora silently laughed "If I order a burger, will it come with a sack?"

"Um…yes"

"Well what if I don't need a sack? Do you have sackless lunches?"

"Look kid-"

"How dare you call me kid, you have any idea how old I am?"

"If your not gonna order anything then leave"

"I'm Australian, land or kangaroos and belly bottons!"

"I kissed a ham and I liked it!" Sora yelled.

"Well looks like somebody's having fun here" an unfamiliar voice asked.

I turned around to see a boy about our age with black hair with blonde highlights, wearing a black jacket, hands in his pockets.

"Hey there" he said with a smile, I stood u from where I was sitting "Hey…um…hope you don't take this the wrong way, who are you?"

"I'm Daniel, Daniel Wing, I'm the leader of Team Crescent Moon, nice to meet you Reiki" He said extending his hand.

I shook it "I guess you know my teammates"

"Yeah, hope that doesn't make me sound like a stalker or anything, I was just doing some re search" he said uneasy.

"Well, we do that sometimes…..it's normal" I assured him.

"Well….I'm glad to hear"

"So where are your teammates?" Teru asked.

"Honestly….i don't know…." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, do you know a place where i can go spray people with cabbage sauce?" Sora sunnenle asked causing Daniel to back away a little.

"Don't worry he's always like that…" Kassy said.

"You guys are….colorful…." he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we know we're weird" I said.

"But I don't mean you guys are strange or anything" he said immediately.

"Nah! It's okay"

"So where are you guys heading?" Daniel asked.

"Technically, we don't know where we're going, we just happened to stop by here" I told him.

"Well, I'm bored anyway; want me to show you guys around?" Daniel suggested.

"Oh sure"

"So, I heard your half Mexican you speak Spanish?" Daniel started.

"A little bit, I was born in San Diego, my dad is Mexican and my mom is half Japanese, sort of a lot of mix" I said.

"Well, I'm Italian as well, but I was born here" Daniel laughed.

("Aw…their becoming such good friends" Kassy whispered to Teru")

("You think we should leave them")

("Maybe" the tree just suspiciously walked away)

I turned my back "Where are the others?"

Daniel was shocked as well "Weren't they behind us?"

"Turn your back on Sora, boom he's gone" I muttered.

Daniel slightly laughed "Your team is colorful"

"You tell me, at first when I fared this team, I didn't know if we would even pass the second round"

"That was my initial thought of my team too"

"Well, you guys are good , although we were too busy to watch your battle"

"It's okay" Daniel stopped his pace and pulled his bey out of his pocket "This is Gravity Sphinx, my partner"

"Well this is Gemios, the only thing that can keep me in this tournament, hope to battle you soon"

"Before we all go competitive and try to rip each other's head off, we'll stay friends for now" Daniel.

"Sure, of course"

I think I'll be enjoying our stay.

**Daniel is the most detailed OC here and is my favorite for now :D I love this team and I'm introducing they're teammates one by one, I'm from Toronto and I don't see giant stadiums in the middle of the city though, I wanna be in this team too!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sora wondered around the streets of Canada, slightly bored of the scenery. All he had seen were cities tall buildings and cars for the past countries he traveled to. At first it seemed amusing but as time came he got sick of what he was seeing, I guess we could say that it was already part of his everyday life.

He had snuck away from his teammates cause he was getting bored of them as well, he wanted to meet new people. The scorching heat from the rays of the sun wasn't really helping; Sora was starting to feel dizzy yet he still couldn't get rid of boredom from his mind.

And now he was seemingly lost, from all the random turns his has taken he forgot to take note of where exactly he was going.

"Darn! Now I'm lost in this boring city!" Sora cried in frustration stomping around.

"Your bored too?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Eh?" Sora turned around to see no one "Who said that?"

"I'm right here" a girl came out from behind a tree. She had wavy navy blue hair that extends to her knees, Crystal blue eyes and peach skin. She was tall and she wore a purple tank top, denim skinny jeans an high heeled boots making her even taller than Sora.

"Woah! It's a stalker!" Sora jumped 3 feet away from her "why are you following me" he was acting all loony due to the scorching heat from the sun, he got ready to run away.

The girl smiled "I'm not stalking you, I just happened to find you while I was passing by, your part of Silver Archer aren't you?"

"Yes, the only way you would know is by stalking me, so quit stalking me!" Sora yelled causing all the bystanders to stare at them.

The girl waved them off "I'M Crystal, and I'm not stalking you or anything. I guess it's pretty normal for opposing teams to do research on their opponents isn't it?"

"Research so you can cut me open and play with my internal organs"

"No" Crystal's sweat dropped "why would I do that? Okay before you get another wrong idea, I'm a member of team Crescent and the research I'm doing is for our upcoming battle"

"Oh" Sora calmed down "so your not an evil scientist who wants to eat my brain?"

Crystal widened her eyes "er…no"

Sora folded his arms at the back of his head "oh, I guess I watch too much TV"

"I guess" Crystal repeated giggling "so are you Sora, or are you someone else?"

"No, I am most definitely Sora" he said proudly.

"And that means you're the Sub member" she added

"Yeah, but I'm important too" he trailed off seeing a large amount of people passing by the two of them, then he suddenly pulled out a plastic knife from his bag "been reserving this baby for a good trick' he said.

"Okay, maybe you are crazy after all" Crystal said to herself "so what are you planning to do?"

Moments later Sora was randomly throwing the knife at the passers by, scaring each and every one of them, Crystal was by him, laughing breathlessly at the sight.

And Reiki happened to walk by along with Daniel "oh…Sora" he face palmed.

**THE END! I QUIT**


End file.
